A Final Performance
by Bayliwick
Summary: 5x11 Swan Song AU. "Are you sure about this, Emma?" "It was my mistake that started this mess and I am going to fix it," Emma said with determination in her voice.


**A/N: Hi! This is something I've been working on for a while after recently rewatching the show for season 7 to come out (which was a year ago I know). It was collecting dust in my old computer files, but I found it and finished it, so better late than never when posting I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The bell to Gold's shop rang as the two women stepped out into the frigid air. Main Street was deserted, most of the inhabitants of the town hidden away safety at from the presence of the Dark Ones.

Looking down at the sword in her hands, Emma took a deep breath. "I need to do this now." She said to her companion.

Regina looked up in surprise at the blonde, "You aren't going to say good-bye?" A frown came across her face as Emma shook her head.

"I've already written them a letter. I won't be able to go through with this if I see them one more time." Tears were beginning to spill down her face as she looked up to meet Regina's. "Please, you are the only one I can trust to help me do this."

The former Evil Queen's lips pulled back into a tight smile at Emma's words, finding the irony in the situation. "You know," Regina said with a slight chuckle, "once upon a time, I wanted you dead by whatever means necessary, but now…"

She trailed off her sentence as a laugh broke through Emma's rigid frame, which Regina quickly found herself joining. Both women had tears running fully down their faces as laughter rang across the abandoned street. But Emma's hysterics soon morphed into a hard sob, the reality of what she was about to do hitting her. Regina sobered up as she saw the fear flash across green eyes.

"I'm scared to do this," Emma admitted in between sobs, her grip on the sword as tight as iron. The design on the sword was something she had admired over the past few weeks as it had sat in her basement while she contemplated how to pull it out of the stone, it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Yet, it was the blade that would be her undoing.

Taking a deep breath to gain control again, she let her eyes meet Regina's. Her friend's brown ones were full of fear as well, but also compassion. "We can find another way," Regina started to say, but she was cut off.

"No," Emma said, the determination back in her voice, "It was my mistake that started this and I am going to fix it."

Regina nodded, steeling herself for the moment to come. "Shall we go then, Miss Swan?"

Her old adversary met Regina's tight smile with one of her own. "Let's do it."

With a flash of grey smoke, they were gone.

* * *

Killian closed the telescope with his hook, a storm of emotions settling over his face from the sight he had just witnessed. His Swan had Excalibur while working with the Evil Queen. These facts ran through his head as his fist clenched. That damn woman just couldn't stay out of his business, could she?

"Bloody infuriating is what it is." He muttered to the vacant alley he was hidden in.

"Indeed," Nimue answered, her voice creeping up his spine. Killian turned to meet her ebony eyes, not entirely thrilled with her presence, but he let the uncomfortableness slide away into confidence. As a pirate he had dealt with many unsavory folks, therefore he'd act no differently presently.

"What are you planning on doing, Dark One?" His predecessor asked as if she did not know his thoughts. The darkness connected them as one, just as he was bound to Swan now and knew exactly where she was headed.

"To finish my revenge, once and for all." He stated as the darkness within him preened in pleasure at the coming tragedy.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Emma?" Regina asked as the former Savior stood clutching the sword of legend in her shaking palms.

Emma faced the lake that had opened a portal to the Underworld to take Robin just days prior. It was hard to believe that in so little time, quite a lot had happened. All of it had been because of her; because she had not been strong enough to let go when the time had called for it.

With these thoughts in mind, Emma nodded, raising the sword in the air to call the darkness back to her. Regina stood a few feet away, but purple magic crackled at her palms in case anything happened. Inky tendrils flew from the sword as it glowed like heating embers, Emma heard the protests of the Dark Ones struggling against her summons.

Whispers snaked around her. _Stop this foolishness, Emma Swan_. _We can help you get your happy ending. _Killian's face swarmed in front of hers, his blinding smile and warm, loving eyes. _It was the darkness that saved him and it can give the two of you your eternity. _Memories began to play like a movie in her mind. Their first kiss in Neverland and how he tasted like rum and sea salt, her opening the door in New York to his relieved smile, and to the more recent moments of sweet caresses and loving looks to the words "I love you" being spoken between them in Camelot. _Just let go, Emma, and this will all be yours again. _It was so tempting to just drop the sword and bask in the past images conjured by the darkness, but she knew it was just that… the past.

Her grip tightened on Excalibur as she urged her magic to keep up the spell. Unsuccessful with its first attempt with coaxing her, the darkness tried a more intense tactic. _Why are you doing this, Emma Swan? Your parents abandoned you and made you an orphan. They forced you into the destiny of Savior and to always put others before yourself. You are a noble soul, Emma, _it whispered to her, soothing like an old friend. _All you ever wanted was to be loved and so you did what was expected of you, but how does your so-called family repay you? _Images of her parents flashed in her mind, Mary Margaret's eyes focused on the bundle in her arms, her mother's eyes mirthful. David had one arm wrapped around his wife while playing with the baby's hands with his other.

_Your so-called family expects you to save them, expects you to give up your happiness for them… and how do they repay you?_ The darkness repeated itself._ By replacing you the first chance they get. _Baby Neal wailed from her mother's arms, as Mary Margaret tightened her hold on the child while casting a cold glance at Emma as if seeing her elder daughter for the first time. David reached for his sword and held it up to protect his wife and son, uncaring that he was pointing it at his daughter. She felt an old flame of jealousy and anger rise at the image, putting her right back in Echo Cave when her mother admitted she wanted another child so soon after getting Emma back.

_They should never have made you feel this way. A parent's duty is to their child first, not their kingdom or themselves. They put you through the wardrobe, abandoned and alone as an infant on the side of the road_, _and their only excuse was that "it was for the good of the kingdom". _Emma's grip lightened a bit, faltering at the thought of her abandonment, causing the darkness to greedily dive further into her insecurities._ You should have come first Emma, and with us, you always will. We can help you get your revenge on them, you just have to let go._

Emma just clenched the sword harder, trying to remember why she was doing this. Clearing her mind from the grim visions with happy memories of her parents. All of her mother's hugs, her father's warm smiles, the laughter and love she felt when she walked into the loft. How Storybrooke was her ho–

_Think of your son, _the darkness whispered, bringing forth Henry into her mind with a chill. Its power was weakening, Emma could tell, but it was still fighting her furiously by playing the card she always kept closest to her heart. _You can give him everything he will ever need with our help. We will spare him if you just let go, Emma._

_No!_ Emma let out a verbal cry of agony as she fought the darkness in her head, _I am doing this to save them! The darkness must be destroyed_.

Hissing in displeasure, the last wisps of blackness were enveloped by the sword with one last surge of her magic and finally, the whispers ceased. The enchanted blade glowed red, signaling that the entrapment was complete.

"Emma!" Regina ran forward to catch the blond as she stumbled towards the ground, drained from the spell. Helping the weakened Emma to a sitting position, Regina felt Excalibur forced into her palms.

"Do it now," Emma told her, her green eyes steely with determination.

"Emma –"

"You promised me in Camelot that you would do what needs to be done. Now do it before someone tries to stop us." Emma said, her tone forceful. She needed this done before she had second thoughts, but she didn't want to voice this to her friend.

The former Evil Queen pursed her lips as if sensing the unspoken thoughts but dutifully lifted the sword over the blonde's chest. Emma closed her eyes and thought of Henry, her parents, and Killian. The love and support they had for her was enormous, and she felt at peace knowing that they would have each other to get through this ordeal.

With only slight hesitation, Regina prepared to plunge the sword down when she felt the familiar hold of magic stop her.

"Now, you didn't forget about me did you, love?" Killian stalked up to the two women with murder in his eyes.

His gaze met Emma's shocked one as she scrambled to her feet while Regina tried to move but remained frozen. She settled for her best "fuck you" glare at the pirate instead. Emma summoned Excalibur to her palm and held it between her and Killian. He let out a dark chuckle at the blade pointed at him.

"I'd be careful there, Swan. Lest you go stabbing someone who has no business being stabbed such as yourself. I suggest you hand it over here before you do something you will regret." He held out his hand to take the sword.

"It's too late for that, Killian." She answered through clenched teeth, "I'm doing this so everything can go back to the way it was before."

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose at her words. "I was hoping you would just cooperate, Swan, but I should've known better. But, I know you'll listen when your family is on the line." With a snap of his fingers, her parents, Henry, and Robin appeared in a flash.

"Mom! Emma! Regina!" Shouts filled the air with more tension as Emma and Regina's loved ones looked around in horror and confusion.

"They were already going to die at midnight, thanks to the Dark Ones." Emma gritted her teeth at this new development. Her family was not supposed to see her die.

A dark smile wove its way on his face, and Emma could see that she was dealing with the darkness, not her Killian, there was no discussing this with him. Reaching into a side pocket, Emma fingered the vial inside while he talked.

"Have some sense, Swan. I could always speed that process up. Take away their last few precious hours if you don't give up that blade." He reached out for it again, his eyes warning her to let it go.

Emma smirked instead, "I really think you should stop underestimating me, Hook. I've bested you far too many times for you to forget that I always find a way." Confusion etched itself on his face as Emma threw her vial at him.

"Swan! Do you understand what you've done?!" He shouted as the squid ink took hold. "You don't want to go to the underworld! The souls down there will eat you alive!"

Stepping forward to touch her palm to his cheek, she lifted her eyes to meet his ocean-blue ones for the last time. "I know you're still in there, Killian." She whispered, "And when this is all over, you have to go on without me. Live your life to the fullest, okay?"

She gave him a soft smile, cutting through the tears streaming down her cheeks. Turning to her family, "I love you, guys." Her eyes lingered on Henry as realization began to spring in his hazel eyes, the perfect combination of hers and Neal's. In the back of her head, she wondered if she would see her old love in the Underworld.

"No Mom! There's always another way!" Henry's voice cracked as he cried, more from agony than puberty this time. Emma felt a jolt in her heart, she was going to miss the rest of his teenage years, his graduations, wedding, but she knew she had to do this to ensure he _had_ a future.

"I'm afraid there isn't this time, kid." His mom replied, "I love you, Henry. More than you could ever know."

Regina's dark eyes met Emma's as the blonde raised her sword, feeling the darkness rattling through the sword in one last effort of escaping. "You'll take care of them?" The savior asked.

Her old adversary nodded, her figure taut from emotion. "I will."

"Swan, don't do this!" Killian pleaded, "Emma please!" Her eyes widened at the sound of her name, but she tightened her grip on Excalibur instead, forcing it down into her abdomen. She sank to her knees as a burst of light burst around her, but her only focus was the torturous pain spreading through her whole body.

"Emma!" Opening her eyes to meet familiar blue ones, confused etched onto her face. "Killian?"

Her pirate gifted her with his smile, _his smile_. "Swan, what did you do?" He asked, grief intertwining with his words.

Using her last bit of strength, she raised her head to see her family gathered around her. Killian helped her to lean against his shoulder for a better angle, stopping when she whimpered at the pain. "Did it work?" She asked, her voice tense with pain.

"Yes love," Killian replied, pulling a lock of sunshine hair behind her ears. She looked down to see her hair free of its tight bun, back to the vivid golden locks she loved. Joy enveloped her and she felt lighter than she had in weeks with her pure magic thrumming through her veins again. _The darkness is gone!_

"Emma…" Mary Margret's voice broke the silence and Emma's short happiness, "My baby…" Reality broke through to her as she remembered the pain in her stomach and the people around her.

Her father wrapped a tight arm around her mother as they gazed down at their daughter, Mary Margret cried into her husband's shoulder. Regina had her arms around Henry who was crying softly, and Robin had a solemn look on his face behind Regina.

_I'm going to die._ Trepidation rose in her throat as her final moments began to wither. She prided herself in being a strong person with little to fear, but this distress was hard to fight.

Edges of black began to cloud her vision, and she tried to just focus on Killian's face. His ebony hair fell forward into his eyes, Emma reached up with a shaky hand to brush it out of his face. He clasped her hand, pressing it up to his lips. She knew he could read the fear she was trying to hide, she was an open book to him.

With her other hand, she pulled out the chain from around her neck as a distraction. "You should have this back. To remind you of Liam."

"And you, love." Her boyfriend's voice cracked, his breath warm against the hand he still held to comfort her.

Her pain was a dull throb now, and she could feel her heart rate slowing. The ring fell back to her chest and she slumped even further against Killian's shoulder. She struggled to keep her eyes open with slight panic, but Emma smiled up at him, hoping to give him and her family one last semblance of strength. "I love you."

As she closed her eyes, she felt his lips brush against hers softly.

"And I love you, Emma."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
